Stuck
by Marauder at Soul
Summary: Megan Bloom finds herself stuck with the Marauders. Literally. See if dorm life is easy with the guys. One-shot


_Stuck_

The castle hallways were empty. Students seemed to be piling into their dormitories, according to their house prefects.

"All students must go to their dormitories at once. This is a drill if ever the castle was attacked by servers of the Dark Lord." The Gryffindor prefect was saying as he stood up on a chair. "Once you shut your door it will be locked until morning. Like I said this is just a drill so there is no need to worry. Now please return to your rooms." He hopped off the chair and started guiding the other students up their proper staircases. The Gryffindor common room was now cleared out and there was only a faint glow of the fire left. The portrait hole swung open, entering the Marauders and Megan.

"Well that was fun!" Said a very haughty Sirius Black. His black hair fell perfectly in his silver grey eyes, which sparkled with mischief.

"Filch will never know what's coming." Exclaimed a spunky Megan Bloom. She had dark brown hair and golden eyes that shined brightly. A messy haired James Potter lazily wrapped his arm around her.

"I think pink is a good color for him." He said with a wicked grin.

"Don't you think it's a little early for nobody to be down here?" Asked a cute Remus Lupin. His light brown hair fell in his chocolate brown eyes as he checked his watch.

"Yeah I mean its Friday night. I can't imagine anyone in bed at only…8:17." Megan said while leaning over and checking his watch.

"Must be out." Sirius stated casually. The others just nodded a little uncertainly.

"Oh your stuff is in our room Bright eyes." James spoke, while looking down at Megan. The group always called her Bright eyes because of how much her eyes looked like the sun.

"Right." She said and they all started to walk up to their dormitory.

"Ugh." She halted once she opened their door. The room had cloths lying all over the floor and unmade beds, except for one against the far wall.

"I always forget how messy this place is." She said in disgust. They all entered the room, stepping over different things. Megan scanned the area for her bag, but couldn't find it.

"Sirius did your bed eat my bag?" Megan asked, while looking around the floor near it. "I thought I sat it right here." She pointed to a spot next to the bed.

"Har har." He said sarcastically, while coming to help her.

"I thought you sat it next to Remus' because it didn't seem as much of a safety hazard." Peter Pettigrew stated from his spot on his bed.

"Oh right!" She gathered her bag and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She yelled over her shoulder. She grabbed the door knob and turned, but it wouldn't open. She turned the lock a few times and then the knob, but still nothing.

"Umm guys…why won't the door open?" She asked, trying it again. This time bright words flashed across the door.

**Stay calm. This is only a safety drill.**

**You will be able to leave at your given time, but for now you are on lockdown. **

Megan blinked a couple times before turning around to face the others.

"We're stuck here. Well more like I'm stuck here." She said with a sigh.

"Well look on the bright side." Sirius started with a grin. "At least you're stuck with us." She wanted to think of it as a good thing, but then she looked around the room. _Great. _

"How come we didn't find out about this?" She asked, while putting her bag down.

"We did. Well everyone else did at least. We were doing the prank." Remus said flatly. "I remember them talking about these safety drills at one of the prefect meetings earlier this year." He added.

"Well this shouldn't be bad." James said brightly. "I mean you have stayed here before."

"Never for a full night, but I guess you're right. Actually-" She started, while bending down and shuffling through her bag. "I had planned on staying with Lily in the Head's room tonight, so I have cloths." She said a little more comfortable.

"We'll just consider this a sleepover…with a bunch of guys." She added a little awkwardly.

"Consider yourself lucky." Sirius said arrogantly, while sprawling himself out on his bed. Megan rolled her eyes at him and he only seemed to smile bigger. She got her bag and headed towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Going to the bathroom to change." She said in an obvious voice.

"But it's a sleepover." He said a little disappointed. She chuckled a little.

"Nice try." She said before entering the bathroom.

A few minutes had past before Megan came out of the bathroom. It truly was messy in there. She even stepped on a pair of boxers, she did not want to see. Sirius smirked as he saw her wearing a long sleeved shirt and small pajama shorts.

"When do we have the pillow fight?" He asked, while ruffling his hair in a flirtatious way. She scoffed, while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"What exactly do guys think girls do at sleepovers?" She asked as she went to sit on James' bed.

"Talk about their feelings."

"Hot pillow fights."

"Eat."

"Talk about how sexy Sirius Black is."

Megan stopped and stared at Sirius who looked perfectly content.

"Not all the time." She added a little quietly. The guys started laughing and she even joined in. "I'll just say the Marauders are a much visited topic when it comes to girl's night out." She said mischievously. All of their eyes widened with curiosity and she simply laughed.

"What exactly do you, you know, say about us?" James tried to ask nonchalantly. She looked at him and put on a face of pure innocence and sweetness.

"Oh you know, just how charming you guys are and extremely good looking. Oh and the snogging standards…" She took a breath. All of the guys sat there absolutely still, practically drooling over themselves. She started laughing at the arrogant looks on their faces. She wouldn't tell them that that was sometimes the topic when she was with her girl friends because they already had big enough heads; it was fun to play with them though. She rolled her eyes and leaned back against James' knees. He played with her hair as usual claiming that it was 'the softest thing ever'. Sirius always had a look of jealousy in his eyes when Megan and James were so touchy and friendly.

"So tell me, what is it you guys do?" She asked while observing her finger nails. She saw them all exchange looks and smirks pull across their faces.

"Talk about you." Sirius said with an evil grin. Megan looked at all of them with suspicion. Sirius' grin only grew wider.

A couple hours had passed and they were all starting to get tired. Not to mention BORED. Megan yawned and brushed some hair out of her face. She lay against Sirius who was watching her affectionately, staring deeply into her golden eyes.

"Where's Bright eyes gonna sleep?" James asked lazily. Megan opened her eyes and looked around the room at the four beds. _Didn't think this all the way through, _she thought with a sigh.

"She can sleep with me." Sirius offered casually.

"Or she can sleep with me." James offered, while putting his hands behind his head.

"Or any of us." Peter spoke quietly. They glared at each other and she finally lifted her head up from Sirius' chest and walked over to Remus, who was on his bed reading a book.

"I'm bunking with you tonight." She said scooting in next to him. She rested her head in the nap of his shoulder and he just smiled warmly, while continuing his book.

"How does Moony always come out victorious?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"You know it's probably better this way. He has more self control." James said, while slipping under his covers.

"Exactly." Megan said, but still had her eyes closed. Remus looked down at her then up at his friends.

"You know I could teach you guys-" He started, but Sirius' unintelligible grumbling cut him off, followed by James'. Megan knew if her eyes had been open she would be rolling them. She blew both James and Sirius kisses and could feel them both grinning.

Megan woke up shivering and noticed it was still very dark outside. She looked to her side at the adorable sleeping form of Remus who had taken all the covers. She didn't want to wake him so she slid out of his bed and looked around the room. James was sprawled out all over his bed, his hair looking its messiest. She almost laughed at how innocent he looked while sleeping. Peter took up basically his whole bed as it is, so she finally looked to Sirius. He looked very lovable at the moment, him sleeping. He wasn't taking up all of the covers or sprawled all over the place. In fact it looked as though he was leaving a spot for her if she needed. She smiled warmly and walked over to the side of his bed. She shook him lightly and watched as his eyes fluttered open.

"Do you mind if I, well Remus took all the covers, and-" She stopped herself, when she saw him open up the blankets, and she crawled in next him. Immediately she felt comfort, when she huddled into him.

"Jeez you're warm." She said, while resting her head on his chest; which she now realized was only covered by a tank top.

"And you're cold." He said, hugging her closer. She relaxed, letting her eyes close. Her friendship with Sirius seemed as though it could with stand anything. After all he'd been her best friend for six years. He wrapped his arms around her, him resting his chin on her head.

"Thanks." She whispered into his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and tightened his grip around her.

"Any time love." He said sweetly.

Megan went to sleep in the arms of a Marauder, thinking about how a sleepover with them wasn't too bad. From charming remarks, to sweet doings, she was almost happy to be stuck.


End file.
